Blood Death
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: En apenas un día el mundo es destruido y colapsado por unos monstruos. Unos muertos que todavía caminan entre nosotros y siembran el pánico y la pérdida a su paso... La supervivencia se vuelve primordial, pero pronto hasta los vivos se vuelven peligrosos. ¿Cómo harás para seguir con vida y salvar a tus seres queridos? Den Sorensen experimentará el terror de no lograrlo... AU/zombie
1. Chapter 1

**Hora:**_** 8:31am.**__-_

_**Día: Jueves 25 de Enero.**__-_

_**Situcaión: Tokio; Japón.- **__ A un día de la hecatombe mundial._

_**Archivo 738.564.321 / 001. Apartado **__**Censurado.**__** De las fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses...**_

* * *

Daban las ocho y media de la mañana y yo ya estaba subido en el tren, con una especial cara de molestia para mi ''amigo''... Él había venido hasta mi casa con el simple propósito de arrastrarme a la estación.

'' Es que siempre llegas tarde, y l's profesores vienen a decirme cosas pa' que te avise.'' - se excusó pobremente Berwald.

- Pero si niquiera compartimos clases, Su... - ''Su'' es una especie de apodo que le pusimos. Él vino a estudiar desde Suecia en un programa multinacional / cultural / De no sé qué demonios. Yo también vine por él desde Dinamarca, pero a Su ya lo conocía de antes. La verdad destinaron a mucha gente de diversos paises a variadas universidades... Pero la mayoría por Japón. De cualquier forma no me quejo. Puede que llegue tarde pero no soy un mal estudiante dentro de mí carrera.

De cualquier modo, él rodó los ojos y pasó a ignorarme. El tren arrancó despacio mientras las puertas se cerraban a la par que sonaba un aviso de atención.

_Como siempre, el tren estaba lleno..._

Suspiré y me sujeté con una mano a la barra de metal amarilla a la que estaba sujeto Su. Al rato también apoyé la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, ya que el suave traqueteo del tren me adormecía en una calma relativamente falsa. Una tranquilidad envuelta en un sentimiento de seguridad que quizá terminaría extinguiéndose... Hasta que Su me dio un codazo en las costilla y me obligó a incorporarme, mientras me planteaba seriamente arrojarlo por la puerta en la próxima parada... Y lo haría si no fuera porque me gana en altura, siendo yo bastante alto. Es un tema que me crispa, pero creo seriamente que Berwald es el más alto de toda la Universidad luego de un ex-estudiante ruso que hace poco terminó sus estudios.

- ¿Cómo va tu carrera en relaciones públicas? - preguntó de pronto, colocándose distraídamente las gafas. Yo alcé las cejas, sorprendido de su interés.

- Publicidad y relaciones públicas. - corregí. - Bien. Es muy entretenido y me gusta poder hacer las cosas a mí manera y no al pie de la letra. - río en alto. - Además, me gusta cuando logro hacer reír a la gente. - sonrío, a lo que Su responde asintiendo sosamente. No pensé en preguntarle cómo le iba a él, puesto que sé perfectamente que saca las mejores notas de sus carreras. ¡Sus dos carreras, a la vez! Me recuerda a una especie de genio loco.

Son algo así como una ingeniería y economía.

Para cuando me decidí a preguntarle lo obvio, me lo encontré absorto mirando a unos chicos que estaban a unos metros de nosotros. Los miré también, y no tardé en sonrojarme.

Reconocí al chico Finlandés que estudiaba psicología. Río bajito porque sé que a Su le gusta mucho. Le decimos Fin, pero es otro mote. Se llama Tino. También vi a Erik y a Emil: dos hermanos a mi parecer adorables... Nunca he podido hablar extensamente con ellos, pero sé que Erik era de Noruega y Emil viene de Islandia. Ah... Padres divorciados o algo así, aunque no sé bien si nacieron en distinto lugar o no. Sea como sea, les dicen ''Noru e Ice''.

La imagen es la de Fin hablándole animadamente sobre algo, mientras Noru atiende sin interrumpir ni alterar su rostro... E-Él me parece muy lindo... Oh. E Ice casi les dá la espalda a ambos mientras manda mensajes desde su teléfono móvil. P-pero yo me quedo mirando a Noru, comprendiendo un poco cómo Su se pasa horas mirando para ellos... Al menos hasta que Fin se percata de ésto, y nos sonríe amigablemente mientras nos saluda con la mano, caminando hacia nosotros y trayendo consigo a Noru que toma de la manga a Ice, sobresaltándolo y desconcentrándolo de su escogida marginación. Su aparta la mirada, sonrojado.

Puede que Su sea un _hacha_ en los estudios, pero parece una colegiala cuando se trata de Tino. Sé que ellos dos son amigos y no entiendo que siga comportándose así. Y como yo soy un buen amigo, le doy un empujoncito que terminan en un suave encuentro contra Fin. Ambos se ruborizan un poco y yo me siento buena persona, aunque Su me mire con un odio indescriptible. De cualquier modo le devuelvo una sonrisa.

- S-Su. Buenos días. - deseó Fin con dulzura. - ¿Cómo estás?

El más alto tarda lo suyo en responder, pero poco a poco logran conversar de forma más o menos fuida.

_El paisaje se difumina desde las ventanas, mostrando más que nunca el simbolismo de lo efímero... De una adorada rutina palpitante._

Despacio, me acerco a Noru y carraspeo un poco deseando iniciar conversación. Él me mira como molesto pero no dice nada. Yo miro a un lado y regreso la vista a él. Durante unos segundos me pierdo bajando por su cuerpo, pero obligo a mis ojos azules a regresar a su rostro.

- Hola, Erik. - saludo. Él no responde, y por unos segundos parece que no sabe si es a él o no. Finalmente resopla.

- Hola, estudiante de Dinamarca.

- Me llamo Den. - le tiendo una mano. - Den Sorensen. - medio entusiasmado, espero a entablar contacto con él pero no llega a tomar mi mano... Parece desconfiar.

- Un gusto Den Sorensen.

- Dime sólo Den, Noru. - le sonrío. Él entrecierra un poco los ojos y vuelvo a resoplar. Despacio, me doy cuenta de que Ice me mira de la misma manera.

- Un gusto Den.

Me siento feliz y río bajito, desconcertándoles sin darme cuenta. Sigo mirándolo con amor y saludo a Ice, que devuelve su atención a su celular. Noru mira ahora por la ventana y un silencio incómodo se extiende entre los tres. Esto me desagrada, así que trato de volver a conversar.

- Ah... ¿Cómo estás? Vas a mi misma Uni, ¿cierto? - él rueda los ojos como molesto de que le pregunte una obviedad. - ¿Qué estudias?

Los hermanos se miran en un comunicado silencioso que no capto, y al mismo tiempo regresan sus ojitos a mí.

- Literatura. No creo que tenga por qué contarte más. - me dá la espalda. Yo me shockeo un poco, sin entender. M-Miro a Su y él me devielve una expresión -a su manera. - de apoyo, mientras niega. Fin tiene la misma cara como de disculpa y empiezo a comprender. Paseando mi mirada por el tren, veo que un chico oriental hace el signo de ''fracasado'' propio de las adolescentes en mi dirección... No recuerdo su nombre, pero ya sé quien es. Yo le llamo pandita. Suspiro, sin querer rendirme.

- ¿Noru? ¿Querrías hacer algo luego de las clases conmigo? - le sonrío, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Él me mira de reojo y de la nada se sonroja unos segundos... P-pero ve a Ice y ese atisbo de pierde en segundos. Lo que parecía una oportunidad se esfuma y se deshace de mi mano.

- No salgo con desconocidos con pinta de beber para divertirse... - dicho lo cual, toma a Ice de la mano y se aleja.

Abro los ojitos y me apeno bastante. No comprendo qué hice que lo molestó y miro al suelo, triste. Suspiro tratando de disimularlo, y agradezco haber llegado ya. Tan pronto como las puertas del tren se abren salgo, ahorrándome el atasco de gente. _Ese molesto montón de gente..._

Su no llega a alcanzarme y llego pronto a mi clase, sentándome lo más atrás posible por primera vez en toda la carrera. Literalmente estoy en una esquina de la clase y apenas saco un par de hojas para copiar apuntes al de al lado. Miro por la ventana, con la carita apoyada en la mano... Hay muchos pajaritos en los árboles. En mi casa los oigo todas las mañanas en cuanto empieza a haber luz. Me quedo viéndoles hasta que empiezo a escuchar toser al chico que está mi lado. No le presto mucha atención hasta que la tos llama la atención de toda la sala. Parpadeando de confusión, pongo una mano en su espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? - él niega, y vuelve a toser con algo de... Abro los ojitos del shock. Tose sangre. La misma reacción se dá en el resto de compañeros y el mismo profesor lo acompaña afuera. Un murmuro se extiende por la aula hasta que todos quedamos enterados que él no es el primero en la mañana que sale de la clase por tos son sangre... Nos asustamos un poco, y se empieza a hablar de un virus en la Universidad. Resplo. Lo que me faltaba... Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana.

Miro al cielo y como las nubes van pasando de forma pausada... De forma estresante. Quizá hasta me quedo algo dormiro mientras pienso en Erik, en lo que acaba de pasar y siento que me duele el pecho...

_Siento que todo es complicado ahora._

* * *

_**Hora: 8:28am**_ _-_

_**Día: Viernes 26 de Enero**__ - Día del fin._

_**Situación: **__**Eurpa, **__**Asia(%Japón), **__**África, **_**América y Océania.**

**Archivo **_**738.564.321 **_**/ oo2 ****Censur #0* Estad0Un0*#A** _Fallo en el Sitema de código; *******_

* * *

Me levanté exactamente diez minutos después de que sonase mi despertador del móvil. Frotándome los ojos mire la pantalla y devolví el aparto a la mesita de noche. No abrí las persianas, sino que tomé una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, un pantalón negro y unas deportivas para meterme al baño y ducharme. Llegaría un poco tarde, pero casi prefería perder el tren...Seguía un poco dolido por lo de ayer.

Tardo un poco en pararme a pensar, pero termino dándome cuenta de que todo está inusualmente silencioso. No se escuchan ni pájaros, ni persona yendo al trabajo o a las clases, ni sonidos de bicicletas o coches... Nada. Como mucho y ya fuera de la ducha, mientras me seco mi desordenado cabello con una toalla, descubro un extraño murmullo lejano. Mi casa no está justamente en la ciudad, pero puedo verla desde aquí y es... Raro. Mientras me visto, pienso que se parece a ese sonido que hace el silencio. Sí, suena tonto, pero es una especie de presión que hace vibrar nuestros tímpanos.

Cuando termino de abrocharme las deportivas, tomo mi mochila y mi celular y bajo ágilmente las escaleras. Pienso en encender la televisión para ver noticias, pero siento que si lo hago perder mucho tiempo. De todos modos nunca hay nada nuevo. Deshayuno pobremente sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Me sorprende no tener ninguna llamada de Su, y mi mente juega a pensar que quizá anoche se fue con Fin. Río para mí y espero un poco más... ¿Saben? Comienza a incordiarme muchísimo tanta tranquilidad en pleno día laboral.

Tomo mi mochila y tras echarle una última ojeada a la pantalla de mi móvil, lo guardo y voy hasta las salida. De una mesita al lado de la entrada tomo mis llaves de la casa y de un perchero una chaqueta negra que me cuelgo al hombro. Dejo las llaves de la moto. Nunca voy a clase en moto. Como sea, salgo y me paro unos segundos a cerrar la casa.

Casas típicas de Japón... Suspiro. Me gusta, pero a veces hecho de menos mi piso en Copenhague. Me volteo guardando las llaves en el bolsillo y salgo a la entrada de la casa, tomando el camino hacia la derecha.

- ...Realmente no comprendo esto. - digo para mi mientras miro a los lados. Las calles están totalmente desiertas. Me incomodo bastante y apuro el paso a la estación... Ni allí se ve a nadie. Bajo las escaleritas rápido y me encuentro con una estación vacía. Mi respiración está algo alterada por haberme apurado. No entiendo. ¿Hoy es festivo o algo así? No... Saco mi teléfono celular y miro la hora. Las nueve menos cuarto y el tren sigue ahí. Miro a todos lados pero sigo sin encontrar un alma.

Algo en guardia, guardo de nuevo el móvil y me acerco al medio de transporte. Las puertas están abiertas. Quizá hubo un accidente. De pronto, esa lógica realidad me golpeó y me puse la chaqueta para que no me estorbase. Colgándome de nuevo la mochila al hombro, entro al tren y comienzo a correr por los vagones buscando personas. No encuentro absolutamente nada hasta que, a medida que voy avanzando, manchas de sangre salpican desde los asientos y las ventanas al techo. Me detengo de golpe. N-No hay cuerpos allí, no hay ventanas rotas... ¡Y el tren está en la jodida estación todavía! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Tomo el teléfono en lo que vuelvo correr y llamo a Su. Dos pitidos por vagón que dejo atrás. Dos desesperaciones que se suman a cada metro. Maldigo en voz alta y cuelgo sin soltar el móvil. Lo mantengo fuertemente sujeto en la mano hasta que algo me frena. Una imagen... Una imagen como de filme de terror. Trato de pararme, pero entre la velocidad que llevaba y la sangre del suelo termino resbalando y cayendo en un golpe seco. Esto no me importa, porque yo sólo tengo ojos para _eso. Esa cosa_ que está encorvada en el suelo sobre otro cuerpo grisáceo, pero menos... ¿Deteriorado? Oigo leves quejidos que se sustituyen con sonidos guturales. De pronto, ese odioso silencio de ve violado por unas respiraciones costosas e _inhumanas_. Tiemblo y lucho por levantarme, pero _ esas cosas_ dirigen sus miradas hacia mí. Apoyado en el umbral de un cambio de vagón, me sostengo y observo. Ellos van vestidos con ropa de la universidad. E-Ella parece humana pero está recubierta de sangre y no para de luchar por respirar. Arquea su espalda varias veces y golpea su cabeza contra el suelo. El sonido en perturbador. Puedo imaginar como la sangre se amontona en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. D-Doy un paso hacia ellos pero me detengo, abriendo los ojos sin poder creer nada.

El chico acaba de tomarla de la espalda en uno de los movimientos desesperados de la chica y.. L-La mordió. Juro por lo que más quiera que clavó sus dientes justo debajo de su pecho, provocando que varios chorros de sangre ensuciasen todo alrededor mientras un leve chasquido hacía eco. Solté el celular y la mochila, cuyos sonidos quedaron ahogados entres los chillidos de la mujer.

¡Se la estaba comiendo viva!

Sentí nauseas y el olor a muerto comenzaba a llegarme. Un temblor me hizo reaccionar y de la nada corrí hacia ellos, pateando la cara del loco caníbal sin detenerme. Su cuerpo giró hacia atrás y cayó haciendo muchísimo ruido. Otro sonido gutural de respiración enferma... Me dio un escalofrío, pero me arrodillé al lado de la chica y la elevé un poco.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué a pasado?! - su cuerpo está sufriendo espasmos cada vez más violentos y sus ojos están en blanco. Desesperado, miro a los lados en busca de ayuda hasta que siento una _fuertes manos _tomarme de la camisa y tirar de mí. Regreso mi mirada a la chica y me encuentro con su cara a unos centímetros de la mía. Su boca está demesuradamente abierta y chorrea sangre y saliva entre sus dientes.

_Sentí que mi corazón de detenía por unos instantes. _Esa estresante respiración ahogada...

Me aparté de forma torpe y la solté, pero su agarre la juntaba a mi cuerpo. En esas, pude ver como el otro volvía a estar frente a mí con la boca abierta del mismo modo. Tras otro sonido gutural, se abalanzó sobre nosotros... Sobre mí. Con un grito ahogado, mis manos mantenían a raya a la mujer.

De la nada, la cabeza de ella se alejó de mí mientras un viento se levantaba y un desagradable sonido de sierra atormentaba mis oidos. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía cómo un líquido manchaba mi cara... Despacio, abrí mis ojos para observar como la cabeza de _la muerta_ caía contra el suelo, mientras su cuerpo se mantenía entre mis manos. Temblando, elevé la mirada lejos de esa asquerosa imagen para encontrarme con el otro. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo de golpe, con un agujero chorreante en su cabeza. Mire a su lado, reconociendo a Su. Se colocaba las gafas mientras sostenía en alto un pesado taladro cubierto de sangre. No tardé en ver que a mi lado estaba Noru, mirándome sin expresión con un bate sucio apoyado en su hombro. E-entonces reaccioné y arrojé lejos el cadáver, agarrándome de una barra para levantarme. Sentí vergüenza de estar temblando, pero podía conmigo la situación. La duda. Los miré a ambos buscando explicaciones.

- ...¿Q-qué...? - Antes de que terminara la frase, Su acortó distancia entre nosotros en apenas dos paso y me dio una bofetada, casi provocando que volviese a caerme. Con una mano en mi mejilla, lo miré. - ¡¿Qué coño haces?!

Su mirada mostraba seriedad, casi levantando un aura aplastante. Suspiró.

- No puede' shockearte.

Noru nos observó sin intervenir.

- ...¿Shockearme? ¿No puedo? - me pongo recto. - ¿Has visto esas cosas? ¡Esa chica ni siquiera tenía la misma voz después de que le mordieran! - me llevo las manos al cabello y miro al suelo. - Esto no puede estar pasando.

- Pensaba que los daneses tenían más valor. -escuché murmurar a Noru. Lo miré. - Terminaré arrepintiéndome de haberte salvado. - dijo mirando a un ladito. De algún modo, eso hizo que dejase de temblar y me volviese la cordura. Suspiré despacio, observando con recelo el cuello abierto de esa estudiante y la cara que tenía el otro... Busqué la cabeza, pero no la encontré. Mi camisa blanca estaba totalmente manchada de rojo. Miré por la ventana entre las gotas de sangre.

- ¿Hay más? -farfullé.

- Muchos más. - dijeron a la vez, pero luego continuó Noru. - Ya has visto lo rápido que se contagian y lo fuertes que pueden ser. Aún así son tan lentos como en las películas, pero una horda de ellos podrá reducir a toda la ciudad en apenas unas semanas. - narró sin altibajos. Lo observé, perplejo.

- Espera, espera espera...¿Las películas? ¿Tratas de decirme que son algo así como _zombies?_

Él me miró alzando una cejita.

- ¿Piensas que son alegres Sirenitas? - me sonrojo, mirando a un lado.

- P-pero... Eso sólo pasa en las películas y...

- ¿Quieres salir a comprobarlo? - contesta, impaciente. - De veras te pido que no seas un estorbo, danés. - dicho esto, me lanza una vara de metal rota. La tomo como autoreflejo y observo su extremo destrozado; que termina en punta... Trago saliva. Su se aparta un poco y va hacia la salida. Lo observo mientras escucho el sonido de sus pasos, pero vuelvo a mirar a Nor, alterado.

- ¿Entonces esto está pasando en más sitios? -preocupado- ¿Dónde están Ice y Fin?

Entonces sentí cómo ambos me miraron fijamente, y me pregunté si dije algo inapropiado...Si... Abrí los ojos con miedo.

- ¿E-Ellos fueron...?

- ¡NO! - gritaron ambos, provocándome algo entre alivio y susto. Miro a ambos de hito en hito.

- Y dónde...

- Mi hermano se quedó en casa porque no se encontraba bien. - Un flash de ayer me atormentó, recordando al chico enfermo que tosía sangre. - Y Fin entra a otra hora hoy.

Me alegré de eso, pero... Miré de nuevo por la ventana, encontrándome con unos cuerpos bajando las escaleras de forma lenta y torpe. No lograban mantenerse rectos e incluso pude ver cómo alguno se encorvaba para vomitar sangre.

- Ya vienen. - anunció Su, haciendo sonar el taladro. - Tenemos que pasar por la' escaleras.

Apreté la barra de metal en mi mano. Noru me miro a mí y luego a ellos.

- ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí, Noru? - pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Él me miró de nuevo y espero a volver a apartar la vista para responder.

- Debo tomar un autobús para llegar a esta estación... - dijo con cierta pena. Yo asentí. Su volvió a hacer sonar el taladro para apremiarnos. Rodé los ojos y le sonreí a Noru.

- Entonces pasaremos por mi casa antes. Desde allí podremos conducir hasta Ice, ¿sí?

Él parpadeó un poco antes de dibujar una muy leve sonrisita. Asintió, sin decir nada más. Contentado, estallé los dedos de mi mano y miré a Su, ya totalmente mentalizado de que ahora tocaba reventar cabezas.

_Quizá no paré a pensar lo que eso significaría para el resto de la vida..._ Pero crean que estos son de los momentos en los que no toca pensar. Los tres nos colocamos en la puerta del tren, manteniendo a Noru en el medio. Por lo menos una docena de _zombies_ se amontonaban al final de la escalera, hambrientos e idos... Muertos, al fin y al cabo. Sus ojos blancos y salidos resaltaban en su rostro hundido y demacrado. A muchos les faltaban trozos de la ropa, secuela de su última voluntad como seres humanos. Su voluntad... La desesperación por aferrarse a una vida que poco a poco también se iría transformando en una muerta viviente.

Pero ahora tocaba reventar cabezas.

Sin mediar palabra corrimos hacia ellos con el simple propósito de no detenernos mientras literalmente nos abríamos paso. Noru y yo impactábamos con toda la fuerza posible en sus sienes mientras que Su atravesaba en su cabeza y los empujaba. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que empujarlos era más efectivo, porque de lo contraría terminarían rodeándonos. Apenas tardé tres impactos en acostumbrarme a salpicarlo todo.

Subimos las escaleras en cuanto logramos dejarlos en el suelo y nos alejamos de allí sin bajar el ritmo. De pronto, el mismo caminos que yo había hecho en total soledad se encontraba repleto de cuerpos andantes.

En cuantos sentimos que nuestras respiraciones se alteraban demasiado nos detuvimos tras una esquina. Es increíble como una situación límite puede privarnos de la consciencia hasta el punto de que el cansancio llega de la nada.

Agazapados, nos juntamos para hablar.

- ¿Dónde está la casa? - preguntó Noru en voz baja.

- A la vuelta de esta esquina, pero... -me asomé para ver. - hay como una horda de ellos.

- Podemos trepar los muros y rodearlos por los jardines... - propuso, mientras Su asentía. - Den, mira si hay algo en los jardines.

- ¡¿Por qué y-...?! - Sus hermosos ojos violeta me atravesaron de tal forma que me hizo sonrojar y sonreír. Como tonto, me levanté y de un salto me colgué del borde del muro de la casa de mi vecina. Flexioné los brazos un algo de esfuerzo para encontrarme con la bonita cara a medio comer de la adorable vecina que cuidaba de mi casa cuando yo no estaba. Con un grito corto, me solté y no caí porque Su me sujetó. Nor me miro sin decir nada y yo me incorporé, sonrojadísimo.

- Imposible. - me aclaré la garganta y puse más voz de hombre. - Tendremos que trepar directos a mi jardín.

Su puso una mano en mi boca y yo entrecerré los ojos.

- Shss... -dijo. Ambos lo miramos.

Algunos zombies comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle, mientras de lejos podían escucharse gritos de ayuda, que seguramente pasaron a ser de dolor... Poco a poco, la entrada de casa quedó despejada.

- Ahora. - dijeron ambos, tomándome de la camisa y tirando de mí como si no fuese capaz de reaccionar sólo. Los seguí hasta la entrada, donde me deshice de sus agarres.

- ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarles! - dije, atónito. Ellos se miraron.

- El mundo ya no una ONG, danés...

Alcé las cejas, incrédulo. Su tiró de mí con fuerza mientras los gritos se apagaban.

Dentro de la casa, cerramos la puerta y pusimos frente a ella la mesita donde descansaban las llaves de mi moto y un coche que estaba en la parte de atrás. Fui hasta mi cuarto escaleras arriba mientras los otros dos buscaban cosas por la cocina y prendían el televisor.

Entré al servicio y me encontré conmigo mismo en el espejo... Fue extraño. Mi rostro estaba más pálido que nunca y parecía recién salido de La Matanza de Texas. Cerré un poco los ojos, comenzando a darme cuenta de que los zombies que había golpeado y empalado eran personas hasta hace apenas un día, con sus sueños, su familia... Negué con la cabeza y limpié mi arma improvisada. Luego lavé mi propio rostro y me quité mi estropeada camisa y mi chaqueta. En ese instante me di cuenta de que me olvidé el teléfono y la cartera en el tren.

Por unos segundos me noqueé, pero en seguida superé la pérdida. ¿Cartera para qué? ¿Para estudiar el examen del lunes próximo? Con suerte continuaba vivo para entonces.

Pero el cel...

Tomé una mochila y guardé algo de ropa dentro y unas fotos... ¿Estaría pasando esto también en Dinamarca? De ser así... Mis padres y mis hermanos...

- ¡Den! - escuché a Su llamarme. Alejé esos pensamientos y cerré la mochila, colgándomela al hombro y bajando las escaleras ya con una camisa nueva de color rojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Apuntó al televisor. Noru no lo miraba. Estaba sentado en la misma silla en la que yo me senté para desayunar esa mañana. Apenas una hora... Era casi como una vida pasada. Nor mantenía las manos en su cara, dejando caer su cabello frente a sus ojos. Miré el televisor y entendí.

En el las noticias se veía la ciudad llena de sirenas, ambulancias y personas corriendo o reducidas por las el cuerpo de policía o... Por zombies. Construyeron especie de barrera con coches y bloques frente ala cual una asustada reportera trataba de narrar el inminente caos de forma ''correcta''... En ningún momento se escuchó nada real. ''Revuelta'' decían. Disparos asustaron a la chica haciéndola retroceder, hasta que unas ennegrecidas manos atravesaron por los huecos del cutre muro, en el cual se estaban amontonando un montón de ellos... Tomaron a la chica del cabello y la estamparon contra el muro hasta que pudieron morder en su cuello y en sus mejillas. Hice un mueca al observar como tiraban de la piel; despedazándola mientras esta se estiraba desde su lugar original hasta la boca de... Aparte la mirada. El cámara fue a ayudarla y ya no se veía... Pero seguían escuchándose los gritos y desesperación... Los gemidos de los zombies eran terroríficos.

Finalmente, la barrera cayó y en la huida alguien pateó la cámara, cortando toda conexión y dejando la pantalla en nieve.

El silencio hizo presencia en la cocina. Los miré a ambos, sin saber qué decir.

- Fin vive cerca de ese barrio. - dijo en bajo Su, sin mirarnos. - Debo ir a buscarle. - ahora sí me miró. Y-Yo no supe qué... Miré a Nor, que seguía cabizbajo.

- Toda la ciudad está colapsada... - dijo de pronto. - Probablemente todo el país... - Nos miró. - Me atrevería a decir que el resto de países...

- No podemos saber si eso... - dije, pero Nor dio un golpe a la mesa haciéndome callar. Suspiré el aire que había tomado para hablar y me hice el cabello hacia atrás, pensando. Nori vivía con Ice casi en dirección contraria. Miré a Su, en lo que me pareció escuchar cómo esas cosas regresaban frente a mi casa... Ya me lo esperaba. - No cambiarás de opinión...¿Cierto?

Él negó y se acercó a mí. Yo suspiré.

- Te prestaré el coche. - dije, mientras Noru fruncía el ceño. Antes de que dijese hablé yo. - Nosotros dos iremos a por Ice en la moto, ¿sí? Su... Ve a buscar a Fin y nos veremos en... Ah... En...

- ¿Conocen la fábrica abandonada que está cerca de la Universidad? - propuso Erik. - Digo que si está abandonada no habrán podido morder a nadie y... ¿Para qué buscar humanos donde no los hay?

Su y yo nos miramos.

- Su, por si no fuera seguro... Sólo vayan a ver todos los días a las siete de la tarde. Nosotros tardaremos más en llegar y necesitaremos otro vehículo.

- Vayan ustedes en e' coche. - Niego. Él no llegaría a la ciudad con la gasolina de la moto.

En ese momento los tres dirigimos nuestra atención a los sonidos que provenía de mi puerta. E-estaban amontonados allí, tratando de abrir. Quizá hicimos ruido. Resoplo.

- Ya no hay tiempo para más. Vamos.

Los guié hasta la parte trasera de la casa, tomando antes las llaves de los vehículos y... Aproveché para ver por la mirilla de la puerta. Me arrepentí al segundo. Un muerto andante se había apoyado mientras echaba un el aliento -o lo que sea.- en el cristal. Era una chica de uniforme escolar de apenas dieciséis años... Me alejé de vuelta con los vivos.

Es algo que todos terminamos aprendiendo poco a poco:

Es mejor no pararse a pensar en los que se han ''ido''.

Pero era complicado. De todo a nada en apenas unos segundos.

Le lancé las llaves del coche a Su y tomé a Noru de la mano mientra sostenía mi vara metálica en la otra. Miré a Su de forma seria.

- El auto está en la aparte de atrás. Si hay de ellos allá puedes arrollarlos. - le sonreí. Él asintió y nos dijo que tuviésemos cuidado. Se despidió de Noru y éste asintió, pasando al garaje donde guardaba mi moto.

Su puso una mano en mi hombro.

- Cuídalo y tengan cuidado... - dijo de la forma menos sosa que jamás le había escuchado emplear. Entre sorprendido y emocionado, asentí y le di un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

- Rescata a tu Finlandés en apuros. - puso mala cara, pero yo reí semi-abrazándolo por unos segundos y entrando rápido al garaje.

No quise mostrarle lo mucho que deseaba que no tuviésemos que separarnos. Lo preocupado que estaba por no volver a verlo... Tampoco imaginé lo que pasaría, pero juro por los que más haya podido amar en mi vida que me arrepentiré toda la vida de haber salido por la puerta sin haberle dicho lo mucho que lo quería... Pero eso ya llegaría.

Arranqué la moto mientras Nor sujetaba su bate y se agarraba a mi cintura con la otra mano. Habría sido -y en parte fue- una situación genial excepto por el conjunto de mandíbulas putrefactas que esperaban a poder hundir sus dientes en nuestra piel.

- ¿Cómo piensas abrirte paso? - preguntó. Yo sonreí.

- No hará falta. Sólo sujétate muy fuerte. - advertí. Antes de que pudiese decir nada... ¿Saben? En realidad me gusta hacer truquitos con la moto y tengo una especie de rampa a la salida del garaje. Hace meses que no la uso porque ''Era muy peligroso'' pero ahora la idea de aplastar alguna cabeza bajo las ruedas de mi todoterreno era del todo atractiva. Tomando aire y en cuanto sentí que Noru se sujetó bien, abrí la puerta con un control remoto -que luego arrojé tontamente sin cerrar, sentenciando mi casa. - para luego meter marcha y toma velocidad en segundos, provocando que en apenas unos segundos volásemos por encima del muro y casi chocásemos contra el ce la vecina. Nos dimos contra ningún zombie, pero sentí que en ese momento Noru era un peligro mayor.

- ¡Tarado! ¡¿Qué pasa si hay de esas cosas aquí y resbalamos?!

De todos modos el ruido hizo que en poco tiempo un montón de ello apareciesen arrastrando sus pies de todas las esquinas, obstaculizando el paso para un vehículo como una moto. Podrían agarrarnos y entonces...

Sonreí al escuchar y en poco ver como Su atropellaba a un montón de ellos, abriéndonos paso mientras se alejaba en su propia dirección.

Terminé riendo y arrancando deprisa, sintiendo como Noru se pegaba más a mí y cerraba los ojos. En seguida nos alejamos y perdimos de vista todo atisbo de carne muerta...

Y de carne viva. Entonces el viaje se tornó agradable pero a medida que nos acercábamos veíamos las secuelas de todo.

Casas destrozadas, sangre por todos lados y de vez en cuando un grupo de zombies agazapados sobre un cuerpo que hace nada estuvo vivo, comiendo, arrancando carne y órganos blandos que se estiraban dificultándoles el romperlos... Por no hablar del olor putrefacto.

Era asqueroso, pero lo peor era sin duda ver los rostro de terror en los que todavía parecían personas... Si quedaba algo de su rostro.

Me decidí a dejar de mirar cuando vi cuencas totalmente vacías y nervios oculares colgar de las bocas entreabiertas de los asesinos.

- Por ahí... - farfulló Noru. Giré a la derecha mientras pensaba en su tono de voz.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, tontamente quizá pero... - Oye, sé que todo esto es una locura y parece una película americana pero...

- Está bien. Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar.

Apenado, asentí... Pero sentí una especie de apretón amistoso. U-Un abrazo, mientras Noru apoyaba su carita en mi espalda.

- Me alegro de haberte salvado en el tren. - dicho esto, no volvió a hablar y cerró los ojos por esos minutos de paz.

Pero en este mundo ya no existe la paz.

Una vez llegamos a la parte de la ciudad donde vivían, seguimos sin encontrarnos con ninguno de ellos. A pocas manzanas de su casa, dejamos la moto medio escondida en un callejón. Acordamos que no hacer ruido era lo mejor y de todos modos ya no podríamos viajar los tres. Caminando deprisa y en silencio, fuimos parando en cada esquina hasta que nos encontramos con todo un ejército tras una. Puse una mano en su pecho y nos alejé.

- No podemos ir por...

- ¡Tenemos que ir! - dijo en bajo, apartando mi mano. Yo lo miré mientras me sentaba, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- Noru, por favor... - suspiré. Él miro a un lado, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo de pronto. - Ayer, en mi clase, alguna gente salió a casa porque vomitó sangre y... - bajó la mirada.

Y yo recordé que dijo que Ice estaba enfermo. Tragué saliva y puse una mano en su mentón, haciendo que me mirase.

- Te prometo que Ice estará bien. - le sonrío, y no deshago mi sonrisa hasta que siento que se tranquiliza. Toma mi mano y la aparta de su cara, pero no la suelta... M-Mi corazón se acelera, ensordeciéndome mientras la sangre se amontona en mis mejillas.

Y el rostro de Noru me hizo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el suelo.

_Y de nuevo escuché esos gemidos de lamento..._

En una sincronización inesperada, Noru estiró el brazo con el bate entre sus manos y yo lo tome sin detenerme para girarme y levantarme, para impactar contra la cabeza del zombie. Él ni siquiera cerró la boca cuando chocó contra la pared y pude apreciar el sonido de sus dientes cuendo él cerraba y abría la boca mordiendo al aire. Tampoco logré aplastar su cráneo, pero aproveché para levantar a Noru y alejarnos.

En cuanto pasamos la esquina, la horda de zombies gemía y venía hacia nosotros.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios nos detectaron?! - grité, confuso. Lo único que pude apreciar en Nor fue la frustración de tener que huir estando tan cerca de la casa. Por el camino -cometimos el error de dejarnos llevar por el pánico y no fuimos en ninguna dirección concreta.- golpee a otros cuantos hasta provoca que el bate comenzase a resquebrajarse... Maldecí en bajo.

Corrimos, pero había demasiadas esquinas, con demasiados zombies esperando en ellas.

Zombies por todos lados... De algún modo terminamos rodeados.

Nosotros fuimos más rápidos, peor no sirve de nada correr por correr en una ciudad. Las ciudades están repletas de ellos y nosotros nos cansamos.

_Los zombies son incansables._

Contra un edificio, mantuve a Noru detrás de mí mientras miraba con odio al montón de seres que se acercaban a nosotros. Les apunté con el bate, les advertí e incluso les arrojé cosas...

Pero nada funcionaban. No sienten. Ellos no son humanos ya...

Ellos ya no son nada...

Sus gemidos y sus movimientos arrastrados era como una tortura psicológica. Sentía como la misma muerte se acercaba. ¿De dónde salieron? Mierda...

Noru se agarró a mi camisa y cerró los ojos, susurrando cosas; nombrando a Ice... Pensé en Su, pensé en todo y sentí que me podía la situación cuando vi a niños de apenas cuatro o cinco años convertidos en... En monstruos.

Cerré los ojos y me disculpé interiormente por no haber podido salvarles.

- ¡Eh! -escuché. Miré a Nor pero él seguía aferrado a mí. ¿A-acaso los zombies podían...? - ¡Eh! ¡Aquí! - escuché de nuevo, seguido se un sonido metálico muy fuerte. No conocía esa voz, pero su acento no era japonés. Más bien...

Más bien sonaba del todo a un acento ruso. Y de pronto, ellos se alejaron de nosotros. Al menos los suficientes como para que pudiese tirar de Noru y escapar... Pero, ¿hacia dónde? Medio desesperado, sólo seguí hasta una esquina donde _unas manos_ me tomaron de los hombros. Asustado, elevé el bate pero otras manos lo sujetaron.

- ¡No hagan ruido! - nos rogó una chica de cabello rubio y corto. Su voz era dulce y sus ojos llorosos, pero me sonrío como una madre sonreiría a su hijo asustado. - Mi hermano menor fue a distraerlos.

Me encontraba confuso y bajé el bate. Otra chica apareció entonces. Su mirada era seria y analítica. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y no tardo en colocarse al lado de su la otra chica. La última en aparecer tenía un lazo sobre su cabello.

- Mi hermano arriesgó la vida por vosotros, - dijo, acusándonos. - más les vale que no le suceda nada.

Entonces Noru me empujó para que las siguiéramos. Y-Yo asentí y ellas nos llevaron a un callejón tras unos contenedores. Agachados, nos mantuvimos en silencio.

- ...G-Gracias por salvarnos. - dije en bajo, sonriendo sin muchas ganas de ello. Todavía estaba asustado.

La más alta me sonrío de forma maternal.

- Estoy segura de que vosotros habríais hecho lo mismo. - dijo de forma ciertamente inocente. - Soy Yekaterina, y esta - señaló a su hermana girando su cuerpo y _provocando que sus contundentes pechos_ se moviesen de forma que me hizo sonrojar. Nor me dio un codazo en las costillas. - es mi hermana pequeña. Se llama Natasha pero todos le decimos Bela, ¿verdad? - la peinó un poco. - Es muy guapa. - dijo, orgullosa. Noru y yo nos miramos, sonriendo con cierta ternura. Bela sólo giró los ojos y miró afuera, en busca de su hermano.

- Nosotros somos Erik -le señalo.- Y Den. - me señalo a mí mismo.

-Un placer conocerlas. - dijo Noru. Ellas asintieron, una con expresión de preocupación y la otra cariñosa.

No nos dio tiempo a más, ya que un chico altísimo apareció de la nada; sobresaltándonos. Se agachó y tomó a Bela de la mano, provocando que éste se sonrojase. En la otra mano sostenía una tubería ensangrentada.

- ¿Están bien? - dijo mirando a sus hermanas. Bela se le abrazó con decisión y Yekaterina lloriqueó de felicidad, abrazándo a su hermano también en la medida que sus pecho lo permitían. Luego, él nos miró a nosotros. - Soy Iván. Los reconocí de la Universidad. - sonrío de forma algo tétrica.

..Oh. OH. El ruso que superaba a Su en altura... Suspiré, tontamente aliviado de que fuese alguien ''conocido''.

- Den. Mi hermano. - recordó Noru, tomándome del brazo. Me sonrojé de nuevo y tartamudeé un poco. Entonce Bela, que seguía abrazada a Iván, nos prestó atención.

- ¿Estás buscando a tu hermano?

Noru asintió y Yekaterina miró a Iván.

- Tenemos que ayudarles... - pidió. Él otro dudó un poco, pero no pudo negarle a su hermana mayor. Le sonrío y la abrazo -a lo que Bela reaccionó haciendo notar más su abrazo. Él acaricio su cabecita...

Se veía que se quería mucho.

- ¿Viven muy lejos?

Noru negó.

- Apenas a la vuelta de la esquina...

El ruso puso cara de lástima.

- Pero a la vuelta de la esquina hay cientos. - nosotros abrimos los ojos de pura incredulidad.

- ¿En serio?

Él asintió. - Da... Pero quizá pueda distraerles...

* * *

_''Pero quizá pueda distraerles...''_

¡Claro!

¡Terminamos el doble de lejos de la casa de Noru! ¡Terminamos casi tirados por el suelo, acorralados frente a un portal! Perdimos a Iván y Yekaterina de vista y...¿dijo cientos? ¡Miles! ¡Miles de ellos de amontonaban unos sobre otros para hacerse con nosotros!

Los golpee, pero sus frías manos me rozaban continuamente para tirar de mí y perderme en esa masa de lamentos y mordeduras. Mientras tanto, Bela y Noru timbraban a la casa sin resultado algunos. Iván no aparecía, los zombies se acercaban y el bate terminó hecho astillas.

Simplemente la infección era demasiado rápida.

- ¡Malditos inútiles! - maldijo la chica. En segundos, levantó su vestido y sacó unos cuchillos. Alcé las cejas y llegué a tiempo de tomarla de la cintura y elevarla.

- ¡Suicida! ¿No ves que son demasiado?

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó ella mientras trataba de soltarse. _Sentí sus pechos contra mis brazos_ a medida que se me escurría. Terminé enojado.

- ¡Nor! ¡Haz el favor de...¿Noru? - miré a mi izquierda, pero Noru ya no estaba. Abrí los ojitos, muerto de miedo y de paso vi como los zombies estaban a apenas unos metros. Miré al otro lado para buscar a mi amigos y me encontré de frente con la boca de uno y...

Antes de que siquiera pudiese cerrar los ojos, Bela le clavó su cuchillo en la sien. P-puede ver como el filo -lleno de sangre y restos.- asomaba por el otro lado de su cabeza. Emitió una especie de respiración y yo bajé a la chica. empujando al cadáver.

Casi como reflejo, nos apartamos hacia atrás y unas manos nos tomaron de la ropa, arrastrándonos al interior del portal.

Caí al suelo con la rubia encima, mientras un chico bajito y de cabello oscuro cerraba la puerta. De todos modos, tenía cristales.

Noru estaba al lado del muchacho.

- Os presento a Kiku... -farfulló. Pero de pronto un tremendo estruendo nos hizo mirar a la puerta. Varios cristales estaban rotos y muchos zombies ya estaban apoyados... Pero ese no era el caso. Bela gritó por unos segundos y se levantó de golpe.

Iván y Yekaterina estaban afuera. Apoyados en la puerta, los tres le le instamos a Kiku para que abriese la puerta...

Tardó demasiado.

Los zombies los rodeaban y colaban sus abiertas manos entre los huecos de los cristales. Rápidamente, aparté a Noru de la puerta mientras Kiku habría. Nos preparamos para luchar nuevamente, pero sucedió algo que marcaría nuestras vidas. Nu-nuestras nuevas vidas... Algo que sencillamente se repetiría a diario y quizá con nuestros seres más queridos.

Asistimos al sacrificio de una hermana mayor por sus hermanos pequeños. Francamente, era imposible que ambos pasasen a la vez sin que _ellos entrasen _detrás.

Abrí los ojitos al observar aquello, mientras Noru apretaba con fuerza mi mano.

Yekaterina empujó a su hermano dentro, cerrando ella misma la puerta mientras los zombies la tomaban de la ropa, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Bela e Iván gritaron por ella, mientras el última caía por el empujón y... Y la situación. ¿Qué piensan que harían si frente a sus ojos un puñado de mosntruos se comiesen a tu hermana? Qué... Abracé a Erik contra mi pecho, impidiendo que viera.

Pero yo miré. Y vi como las manos muertas de todos ellos rasgaban su ropa y la desnudaban. Vi como la tomaban de cualquier parte de su cuerpo y hundían sus dientes en ella haciéndola chillar... Vi las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sonrió.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Ella se movía intentando liberarse. Vi sus _grandes senos _desnudos moverse, igualmente llenos de mordidas y agarres... E-eso mismo que antes me había hecho sonrojar ahora me hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Sus gemidos de dolor...

Era todo grotesco. Iván se abalanzó hacia la puerta mientras Bela miraba fijamente donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba el cuerpo de su hermana -ahora sepultado por un montón de cadáveres animados. - y yo solté a Noru para agarras a Iván.

- ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada! - grité, y sentí cómo su brazo temblaba. Él lo sabía... Y simplemente se volteó y abrazó con fuerza a Natasha; que lloraba tapando sus traumatizados ojos con las manos.

- Siento que... -Susurró el chico de cabello negro. De pronto sentí como Erik tiraba levemente de mi camisa. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y ya no se escuchaban los desesperados gritos de Yekaterina. Tan sólo quedaron los gemidos de los zombies y el llanto de la joven.

Y esta insoportable sensación de dolor... ¿En esto se había convertido el mundo? No teníamos ni idea. Creímos que ese era el final de todo...

Pero el final no había hecho más que comenzar.

- Debemos subir. - dijo de pronto Kiku, mientras los zombies volvían a amontonarse en la puerta. Yo asentí y miré a Noru, que seguía cabizbajo. Luego miré a los hermanos y... Suspiré. Iván tomó a Bela en brazos sin mediar palabra y yo tomé a Nor de la mano.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que el ruso tan sólo no quiso que Bela viese a su hermana convertida en...

En un segundo piso, nos atrincheramos en completo silencio durante ese día en el que los muertos se dedicaron a diezmar a los vivos en una frenética carrera con el tiempo.

Los próximos días serían diferentes...

Y cada vez temía más por Su, Fin e Ice.

* * *

¡Hola! Primero gracias por leer todo esto(?) Y segundo, es la primera vez que narro gore así que siento la suavidad y... Perdonen los fallos que pueda cometer por ahí. El fic es largo y yo tiendo a teclear a lo loco(?) asdasdasd xD

Como sea, espero que les guste tanto como si es por Hetalia -bellos nórdicos(?)- como si es por la temática u - bellos...¿Zombies?

De nuevo espero que les guste de todo corazón y well, si es así comenten y me ayudan a mejorar(?) u Comentar es sano y bonito~ Dá buena suerte 8DD

¡Un abrazo a todos!

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia Axis Powers (APH ) No me pertenece, por lo que sus personajes tampoco. Son propiedad de Hima así como este fic concretamente es mío. **


	2. Chapter 2

Me dejé caer contra la pared, resbalando suavemente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Me llevé una mano a mi cabello y sujeté mi cabeza sin poder creer del todo lo que... Miré de reojo a los hermanos y pude apreciar el vacío en los ojos de Iván. Sentí como mi corazón de congelaba por unos instantes.

Tuve miedo de poder llegar a tener esa mirada.

- Den... -Susurró suavemente Noru, provocando que volteara a verlo. Él se sentó a mi lado, casi acurrucándose. No dijo nada más, pero entendí que no hacía falta. Quizá no tuviera nada que decir y tan sólo lo abracé con un brazo. Temblaba ligeramente, pero decidí no comentarle nada sobre ello. Un tiempo. Merecía un tiempo para superar esto. Al fin y al cabo, Yekaterina nos había tratado tan bien... Me sentí terriblemente culpable, pero tampoco dije nada. A cambio, centré mi atención en el chico de cabello negro. Éste se asomaba ligeramente por la ventana, cerrándola después. Suspiró suavemente sin percatarse de que lo miraba.

- Gracias. - dije con voz algo cansada, provocando que tanto él como Natasha me mirasen, pero esta última regresó sus ojos a la nada al segundo. Su hermano mayor la apretó un poco más fuerte contra su pecho, provocando que silenciosas lágrimas salieran de los ojos de la joven.

El otro chico los miró por unos segundos, pero luego me respondió.

- No hay de qué. Cualquiera lo habría... - silencio en el que todos pensamos lo mismo. _No cualquiera lo habría hecho._ Él desvió la mirada un segundo y luego la regresó a mí. - No hay de qué. - sonrío muy ligeramente, cosa que agradecí en mi interior y correspondí.

Y aunque sea algo absurdo, encontrar a alguien sonreír en situaciones como esta es un verdadero alivio.

- Me llamo Den Sorensen. -dije entonces, observando como nueustro salvador se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la espalda bien recta. Alcé ligeramente una ceja. Y entonces, parándome a observar las paredes y decoraciones de la casa, puse suponer que el chico era de aquí.

Puede que tuvieran que ver las katanas colgadas en la pared, pero sólo puede.

- Un placer. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda. -ligera reverencia... Sí. Definitivamente era japonés. Tan amable, tan... Me apenó pensar que quizá si hubiese sido extranjero -como los restantes aquí- no habría sido tan amable.

Y entonces recordé a Yekaterina, y me sentí mal.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo...? -miró un segundos a los rusos, dudando un poco. - ¿Qué ocurrió? Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo con esto, pero... Se sabe que no es seguro andar por la calle.

- Ah... Sí, bueno. -Evité reír de puro nerviosismo- estamos buscando la casa de mi amigo. -Miré a Noru unos segundos. - Había demasiados, nos rodearon y... Y ellos nos salvaron la vida. -señalé a los hermanos. - ...Gracias. -susurré. No hubo respuesta, pero al rato Iván simplemente asintió con suavidad.

- Nosotros salíamos de la ciudad. - dijo de pronto, con voz perturbadoramente dulce para la situación. - Íbamos a visitar al novio de Bela cuando... Aparecieron esas cosas.

La muchacha hizo una pequeña mueca, como si sintiera que las palabras de su hermano se escuchaban demasiado importantes para lo que de verdad eran... Justo cuando escuchó ''novio''. Esto me hizo alzar ligeramente las cejas, pero no era una historia que realmente me incumbiera.

Kiku nos escuchó en silencio, asintiendo al final de cada historia.

Hubo un período de reflexión personal. Quizá de aceptación. Al rato, Kiku se levantó.

- ¿Tenéis sed? ¿O hambre? Tengo cosas... - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Asentí, sonriéndole un poco hasta que sentó como Noru tiraba ligeramente de mi camisa. Lo miré.

- ¿Todo bien?

Él evitó resoplar, y pude notarlo. No... Supongo que en absoluto todo estaba bien.

- Emil...

Nudo en la garganta.

- Ahora no podemos salir, Nor. - aprecié su cara de desagrado, pero era totalmente cierto. - Esperemos un poco, ¿sí? Yo... Seguro que en poco la entrada se despejará y podremos ir hasta tu casa. ¡Está aquí a l lado! - traté de animar, pero apenas pude notar cambios en su expresión.

- Él tiene razón... -murmuró Bela, provocanco que la mirásemos con cierta sorpresa. Nos devolvió la mirada con lentitud, manteniendo el ceño levemente fruncido. - Si os vais ahora moriréis.

No me agradó mucho la brusquedad de sus palabras ni lo crudo que sonase su tono de voz, pero de nuevo no era más que la verdad. Noru lo sabía, y simplemente calló. Al poco regresó Kiku con vasos de agua y galletas de arroz sobre una bandeja de madera. Agradecí y bebí con bastante rapidez.

No era consciente de lo sediento que estaba. También comí, sintiéndome quizá un poco mejor.

Agua, un poco de comida y un sitio donde poder sentarse a descansar un poco.

_Ahora era lo máximo que uno podía desear._

Los otros también comieron. A pesar de su estado psicológico, de su pena o de su cansancio.

Al final, sobrevivir es cosa de instinto.

- ¿Dónde queda su casa? - preguntó en un determinado momento Kiku a Erik.

- Cerca de aquí... - frunce unos segundos el ceño. - un poco lejos, comparado con lo cerca que estábamos antes... - ahí me miró fugazmente, haciéndome sentir algo culpable. Pero no me molesté. De hecho, fui capaz de entenderle. El japonés asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de su agua.

- De cualquier modo no creo que salir de noche sea algo... Adecuado. -comentó con un tono suave. - Me gustaría pediros que os quedéis aquí hasta mañana. - dijo a sabiendas de que el noruego no aprobaría eso, pero yo hablé antes.

- Entiendo eso, pero... No podemos esperar. -dije, aunque no me hiciese ningún tipo de gracia tener que salir allá afuera hoy. De todos modos, sonreí ligeramente como disculpa. - Tenemos que ir a buscar a alguien.

- Supongo que ahora todos tienen que hacerlo... - comentó en bajo el ruso. Suspiré un poco. No me gustaba imaginar el estado del mundo ahora, pero... Sí. Probablemente en todos los lugares donde esto sucediera estarían igual.

- Pero... - trató de convencernos. - Sólo pensadlo... Ahora todos están siendo convertidos. -Lo miramos, alzando las cejas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? - ... -se sonrojó un poco por tanta atención- Q-Quiero decir... Huir y perseguir. Es como dividir al país en dos partes.

- Vivos y muertos... - comenté.

- Cazadores y cazados. - respondió mientras asentía. - ¿No vieron con qué rapidez aumentan en número? Estoy seguro de que pronto habrá más _zombies_ que humanos... -Nos miró a todos en una rápida ojeada. - Salir justo ahora es como... Como meterse en medio del campo de batalla en mitad del fuego. Hay que aguardar a...

- ¿Que todo se tranquilice? -ironizó Noru. - Lo siento. Te agradezco que nos hayas salvado la vida, pero no pienso escuchar más tonterías de películas...

Miré de reojo a Kiku. Tan sólo no dijo más. De hecho, nadie dijo nada más.

Pasaron unas horas en las que convencí a Noru de aguardar al menos hasta que todo estuviese despejado. Natasha dormía en una habitación con su hermano al lado, el cual probablemente tan sólo estuviera vigilándola. Kiku preparaba algunas cosas en la cocina y yo asaltaba el mueble-bar.

... Bueno, no. Así dicho queda horrible, pero tan sólo bebía un poco de licor sentado en el sofá. Noru seguía apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana; observando. Me apenaba verlo así, y de veras deseaba que se relajara y descansase al menos por media hora.

Despacio, dejé la botella de sake sobre la mesita y me levanté con un suave gemido. Estaba agotado y me dolían los músculos, pero podría aguantarlo. Más ahora que me hice con algo de alcohol. Como sea, me acerqué al rubio y puse mis manos en sus hombros mientras apretaba un poquito, esperando relajarlo. Él no dijo ni hizo nada. Simplemente siguió observando.

- Erik... - susurré entonces, algo apenado. - ...Deberías descansar un poco.

No respondió, por que me dejó bastante claro que no compartía mi opinión. Pero yo no pensaba dejarlo así.

- Por favor... Tan sólo duerme un poco. Yo... Yo te despertaré cuando sea hora de...

Entonces él se volteó, apartando mis manos y clavando su mirada en la mía. Mordí un poco mi labio, evitando decir alguna tontería. Suspiré despacio y, aunque no quisiera... Aunque me golpease, lo envolví en un abrazo; apretándolo contra mi pecho y cargando cuanto podía con su peso. Descansar... Sólo quiero que descanse un poco. De algún modo, sentía una empatía demasiado fuerte con eso y verlo tan terco me agotaba. _Tenía_ que sentirse cansado.

Al principio lo noté tenso, pero no tardó en dejarse hacer aunque no llegó a devolverme el abrazo.

- Dormir... -repitió en bajo. - No hasta que Emil esté a mi lado. - silencio por unos segundos... - pero gracias de todos modos, Den.

Me sonrojé. Pude sentirlo. Tan sólo lo abracé un poco más fuerte y suspiré en silencio.

- ...¿Por qué no duermes tú un poco? - dijo entonces, provocándome una suave sonrisa.

- No hasta que Noru esté a mi lado.

- ... -chasqueó la lengua, devolviéndome repentinamente el abrazo. Volví a sonreír, ahora sonrojado.

* * *

{~0*0~}

* * *

Desperté unas horas después sobre el sofá, sin mucha sensación de descanso físico. Al tratar de levantarme, sentí una leve presión que me lo impedía y, al mirar hacia abajo, descubró a un dormido Erik sobre mí pecho... ¡Vestido! Vestido... Pero... Algo deshorientado, miré alrededor descubriendo unas velas encendidas y los demás sentados por la sala. Iván y Natasha compartían los cascos que conectaban con la radio, mientras trataban de encontrar señar. Por otro lado, el japonés pasaba los canales -la mayoría sin señal- con la voz totalmente bajada. La iluminación era casi escasa, lo que me hizo suponer que se había hecho de noche.

...Oh, Dios. Noru iba a matarme.

- ¿Descansaste? -preguntó de pronto Kiku, sorprendiéndome. Yo lo miré y, aún algo confundido, asentí. Carraspeé un poco, sintiendo mi garganta seca. - ¿Qué hora esa?

Él se levanto y me acercó un vaso con agua.

- Deben de ser como... Las once y media o doce. Durmieron mucho. - sonrío un poco. En cambio, yo perdí algo de color. Sin duda Noru iba a...

-Den... -contuve la respiración, sintiendo como el rubio apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho para incorporarse. Se sentó sobre mí -haciéndome sonrojar- y oteó la sala, mientras yo podía notar como poco a poco la realidad iba intensificándose de nuevo en su mente. Me miró de pronto mientras fruncía el ceño, y a día de hoy sigo pensando en qué me delató tan deprisa.

Creo que la escasa luz.

Él se puse de pié y caminó hacia la puerta, atrayendo las miradas de los otros tres más la mía.

- Noru... - musité mientras me levantaba para detenerlo.

- Perdimos mucho tiempo por tu culpa, Den. - farfulló mientras trataba de esquivar mi agarre, pero no pudo evitar los próximos. Resopló mientras yo lo giraba y lo tomaba de los hombros mientras esquivaba mi mirada. No supe qué decirle y podía sentir que estaba más enfadado de lo que mostraba. Pensé unos segundos, pero puedo jurar que no lo hice con ninguna claridad.

_ Sólo busqué la forma de que dejara de estar molesto conmigo._

__- ... Cojo unas cosas y vamos a por Ice. ¿Sí? - y sonreí dulcemente bajo su mirada sorprendida, mientras sentía a mi corazón acelerarse sin ser yo capaz de identificar bien la razón. ¿Erik o el terror que sentía de ponernos en peligro?... De hecho, creo que nunca pude saberlo. Con un suave suspiro, me puse recto y me volteé a despedirme de nuestro pequeño grupo de héroes. Volveríamos con Emil, ¿no? Eso supusimos y acordamos todos.

De cualquier forma, las cosas no suceden nunca como planeamos y, francamente, mucho menos ahora...

...

- Rápido, Nor. -susurré con nerviosismo mientras miraba al fondo de la calle. El noruego farfulló algo mientras entrecerraba los ojos para abrir el portal de la casa mientras que yo juraría ver siluetas acercarse a nosotros. Lo miré, sin querer presionarlo pero a la vez con prisa. - Nor...

- Ya está, diablos. -dijo en bajo, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y pasando dentro, sosteniéndola mientras yo lo seguía. La cerro con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ruido... Pero se volteó con rapidez. - Vamos. - instó, pasando a mi lado y comenzando a subir escaleras sin prender las luces. Esto no me gustó, pero lo seguí porque tampoco deseaba quedarme sólo.

Curioso como la oscuridad incrementa hasta el máximo de los temores.

- ¿Qué piso...?

- Cuarto. - dijo mientras subía las escaleras. Evité quejarme, pero no me agradaba nada subir todos esos pisos a oscuras y sin saber si había muertos por aquí. El propio sondio de nuestras pisadas era tormentoso. Bajo presión, alcanzamos el cuarto piso donde Nor tuvo que prender su teléfono móvil para poder atinar a la cerradura de su casa. Los nervios lo consumían y yo podía notarlo, puesto que aunque veía la entrada de la llave, su mano temblaba como una hoja dominada por el viento. Me acerqué con cierta ternura, medio abrazándolo y colocando mi mano sobre la suya; abriendo finalmente la puerta.

El interior también era oscuro y lúgubre, pero Erik no dudó en entrar. Yo dudé y, por un segundo, miré hacia atrás. Justo en frente de la puerta de Noru se encontraba otra. Un vecino. Pude distinguir la similitud de las entradas. Grandes puertas marrones, barnizadas y con aspecto francamente antigüo. P-pude escuchar cómo algo de movía tras ella...

- Den. - apuró él, haciéndome regresar la atención a él. Asentí rápidamente y pasé al interior mientras que él cerraba la puerta y suspiraba. Lo imité, sintiéndome más relajado.

Y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- ... -le sonreí con cuidado, observando su blanco rostro. Él hizo lo mismo, pero no llegó a sonreír. Me acerqué un poco, alcanzando a acariciar su rostro con mi mano. Cerró un segundo los ojos, inclinando la cabecita hacia mi mano... Pero a penas duró este momento.

- Emil. -dijo, apartándose deprisa y caminando por el pasillo hasta perderse en alguna habitación. Yo suspiré y me volteé, asustándome como nunca al verme reflejado en un espejo que no había visto antes. Me llevé una mano al pecho y suspiré con fuerza, sintiéndomo como mi pulso se aceleraba y de sosegaba casi simultáneamente. Reí un poco de puro alivio, inspeccionándome ahora en el cristal.

... Qué mal. Parecía mucho más mayor ahora. O...Quizá más cansado. Estaba pálido, desarreglado y con unas ligeras ojeras. Me acerqué hasta tocar mi reflejo en el espejo, hasta que sentí un ruido agudo. Giré el rostro hacia el pasillo por donde Nor se había ido a buscar a Ice, y pude notar como mi pulso se aceleraba de nuevo, casi de forma dolorosa.

- ¿Noru? -llamé, pero apenas escuché unos murmullos. Me preocupé y, alejándome del espejo, caminé por el pasillo mirando en cada habitación cada vez más deprisa al escuchar sonidos y palabras extrañas. Más... No... ¿Eso fue un gruñido?

No veía apenas, y tras dar unas vueltas casi como tonto los encontré... Bueno. En realidad vi y escuché a Noru salir de un cuarto y chocar con la pared. Fui hasta él casi de forma inconsciente y me agaché a su lado comprobando que estaba bien. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, pero lo único extraño que pude encontrar fueron unas lágrimas colapsadas en sus ojos, a punto de resbalar. Me quedé paralizado, siendo sinceros. Jamás me había imaginado a Noru con esa... Expresión. No era capaz de concebir qué le ocurría hasta que de nuevo escuché ese gruñido, _esa respiración pesada_...

Giré mi rostro hacia el interior del cuarto, cortando mis respiración al encontrarme con una imagen que sólo podría clasificar en grotesca.

- No... -farfullé, pegando a Noru contra mi pecho. Me sorprendió lo ligero y manipulable que se sentía ahora su cuerpo. De todos modos, mis ojos sólo tenían atención para Emil.

Ice. El lindo, callado y curioso Ice. Ese par de hermanitos nórdicos inseparables...

La imagen que siempre se quedará a fuego grabada en mi retina de él ya no será esa, sino la de un cuerpo de color extraño, con sangre goteando de su boca de forma continua. Sus clavícula estaban exageradamente marcadas, tanto que casi me daba la sensación de poder hundir el hueso si le tocaba. En sus ojos no encontré ese lindo color violeta y, por no encontrar, no pude ni ver pupila. De hecho esos no parecían ojos y... Agh. Me odié por tal comparación, pero me recordaban a malvaviscos sin hacer; blanditos y pegajosos.

Parecía desorientado. No como los otros zombies y... Quizá. No sabía si esto podía ser, pero puede que él acabase de convertirse hace poco. Apreté un poco más a Eric, pero no parecía estar allí. Tuve que mirarle para convencerme de que no había desaparecido. Emil vol... Bueno, lo que había sido Emil volvió a gruñir de forma débil, mientras chocaba contra el espejo del cuarto. Me apenó. Me apenó tanto que tuve que morderme el labio inferior.

No podíamos dejarlo así.

- Erik... -dije, estando seguro de que no iba a responderme. - No puede quedarse así...

Silencio.

- ... - Me estaba costando demasiado decir esto. Sentía las palabras arder en mi pecho, pero no pasaban por mi garganta. Tragué en seco y suspire sin hacer ruido. - Él ya no está con nosotros. - me sonó extraño, pero más extraño tuvo que sonarle a Noru. Me tomó con fuerza del cuello de la ropa y casó pegó su rostro al mío.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! -gritó, provocando que yo me alterase. Quise suplicarle que no gritara, pero... Tampoco pude. Mantuve mi rostro algo serio y tomé sus manos mientras las acariciaba.

- Erik... - comencé.

- ¡Él es mi hermano! - volvió a gritar, sorprendiéndome. Su tono siempre había sido tan suave y tan... Inalterable. Definitivamente me perturbaba verlo de ese modo. Arqueé un poco las cejas, apretando sus manos y encimándome.

- ¡Erik! -grité yo, a sabiendas que podía gritar bastante más que él. - ¡Eso no es tu hermano! ¡Ya no! -momento de silencio, en el que el noruego se asustó ligeramente, pero pasó a mirarme con odio mientras me empujaba con toda su fuerza. Me dejé apartar, pero no lo solté. Forcejeó un poco, pero alcancé a ver... De hecho, creo que dos aquí alcanzamos ''a ver''.

El animado cadáver de Ice nos miraba. O... Al menos trastabillaba hacia nosotros, porque su ciega mirada no parecía poder atender a nada en concreto. Los hombros gachos, la boca abierta en una inútil lucha por respirar... Bajé más la mirada por su cuerpo, descubriendo una herida abierta en su brazo. Entrecerré un poco los ojos por la confusión, pero pude entender de golpe, sintiendo cómo se me revolvía el estómago al no encontrar piel allí. ¿Otro zombie? No había nadie más en la casa... Lo que me perturba y alivia en un contraste totalmente odioso.

Fuera el miedo que daba, parecía ser doloroso ser una de esas cosas. Volví a tragar en seco, no dispuesto a experimentarlo.

- Tenemos que irnos. - dije mientras giraba mi rostro hacia Noru, pero sentí algo. Algo frío en mi frente que... Que...

- No voy a irme sin Emil. - dijo él con voz muerta, mientras sentía que la mano que sostenía el revolver contra mí temblaba. Contraje mis músculos, sin saber qué hacer ni qué sentir. Por otro lado, _él_ se acercaba a nosotros. Podía escucharle arrastrar los pies y gemir, pero no fui capaz de mirar en su dirección. En realidad sólo podía mirar fijamente a los ojos llorosos de Noru. Traté de convencerle con la mirada de esta locura, pero... Pero quizá apenas había diferencia entre los ojos de ambos hermanos. Apreté las manos en puños por unos segundos, sintiendo cómo subía mi adrenalina y, de forma temeraria, dejó de importarme poder morir allí. Subí con rapidez mi brazo y agarré la muñeca de Erik mientras empujaba su brazo hacia arriba.

No fui consciente de lo que acababa de hacer hasta que disparó, provocando un tormentoso pitido en mis tímpanos. Entreabrí la boca para no emitir ningún sonido por el dolor que sentía. De todos modos, no lo solté. Temblaba, y yo podía notarlo. Lo jalé con fuerza contra mi pecho y lo tomé en brazos de forma algo incómoda, levantándome con una fuerza que no sentía para sacarlo de allí. Aunque no quisiera, aunque tuviese que atarlo...

- ¡Danés! - se quejo, pero ya había soltado el arma y la sujeté bien lejos de él con mi otra manos. No parecía acordarse de ella, aún con todo...

**_Iaarghs... _**

Cerré un segundo con fuerza los ojos, al borde del quejido al escuchar eso. Deseé que Ice se callara, pero mi menté jugó a imaginar que en realidad, nos estaba pidiendo ayuda. Que no quería que nos fuéramos.

Y lo único que aún me hace pensar eso, es que dudaba en atacarnos. Como si dudase de su propio y nuevo instinto.

Pero obviamente, al final lo hizo. Nor y yo ya estábamos en la puerta, forcejeando. Traté de sujetar sus manos, pero el arma me lo impedía. No podía permitir que la tomase de nuevo, ni que se acercase a Ice... Ni que Ice se acercase a nosotros. Salir de aquí mientras él retrocedía... Y, por supuesto, debía lidiar con el casi deber de _dispararle_. Por nosotros, por él... Por un respeto casi ilógico a lo que había sido antes.

Un respeto que, con el tiempo, es demasiado fácil de olvidar.

Me saturé. No podía controlarlo todo sólo... ¡Si apenas había logrado en mi vida desayunar viendo las noticias sin perder tiempo o derramarlo todo! Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda...

De todo pasó por mi mente en unos segundos. De todo. Totalmente descolocado, elevé mi mano con el arma apuntando a Ice, mientras sujetaba a Erik contra mi cuerpo como si fuere una especie de rehén. Él vio el acto, y se detuvo unos segundos.

- No... No te atrevas... - susurro con un tono que no supe clasificar. Sonó a amenaza, pero podría haberlo confundido con una desesperada súplica. Él me suplicaba, en realidad... P-pero yo no podía hacer nada. Debía matarlo. ¿No? ¿No es lo que todos habrían hecho? Un adelantado sentimiento de culpabilidad pinchó mi corazón, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Apunté con esa pesada pistola a la cabeza de Ice, sintiéndome como un auténtico asesino. Ya había matado de esas cosas, creo. Las había golpeado y dejado atrás y... Era lo mismo si les disparaba... ¿Cierto?

...¿Cierto?

Sentí las uñas del noruego clavarse con fuerza en el dorso de mi mano, haciéndola sangrar -es más, estoy seguro de que me arrancó alguna tira de la piel- pero no era lo importante. Sentí una gota de sudor resbalar por mi frente y, tratando de ponerme firme, luché por apretar ese gatillo.

- Lo siento. - susurré casi sin voz. A Ice, a Noru... A mí mismo. Y disparé.

Pero no como yo había pensado. No porque yo lo decidiera finalmente, sino porque... Porque me sobresaltaron. No sé si fue el grito de Noru, o el chico que entró al cuarto dándole una patada a la puerta o porque mi corazón estaba al borde de desbordarse y explotar, por lo que fallé ganando sólo escándalo y una bajada preocupante de la tensión. Perdí todo brote de adrenalina y pude sentir como me fallaron las piernas, cosa que Noru aprovechó para apartarme e ir hacia su hermano que... Con otro sobresalto. Ya no pude más y agaché la cabeza, soltando el arma y sujetándome fuerte de las costillas. Fue como poner la vida a cámara lenta.

El chico que había entrado de golpe en la casa, robándome mi decisión de ''rematar'' a Ice, nos había mirado de lejos y, sin demasiados rodeos, había colocado un arma en la sien del lento Emil-zombie y había disparado. Literalmente, le voló media cabeza. Le salpicó sangre a su pálido rostro y su ropa, manchando sobretodo una pequeña bufanda de tres colores. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero sin la presencia de Emil, había un silencio irónicamente mortífero.

No sé cuanto pasó hasta que pude volver a hablar, o si siquiera fui capaz de emitir palabras de verdad, pero...

- Noru... - musité, dando un paso tembloroso hacia él. Pero se alejó un paso, tardando otro largo rato en voltearse.

Su mirada de odio me quebró. Simplemente.

- No te acerques a mí... -dijo. Entró en shock, porque no era normal verlo ahora sin lágrimas. -De hecho, creo que el que se veía lloroso ahora era yo, pero me contuve-.

- No, Noru... Yo no... - pero me atravesó con la mirada, quemando y rompiendo cada uno de mis órganos en ese instante. Concretamente, sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía. - No quiero volver a verte, basura. -dijo con tono de odio, casi a punto de golpearme. Pude notar como se mordió el labio y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por la rabia, el dolor... Esas lágrimas contagiosas. Yo negué, terco. Volví a acercarme a él, pero me arrojó su horquilla en forma de cruz, a falta de otra cosa para tirarme. Sus lágrimas cayeron, pero su aura seguí siendo la misma. Con el ceño fruncido, me gritó. No se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Ice y pude notarlo dudar, pero salió de la casa.

- N-¡Noru! - fui tras él, pero me lo encontré de frente en la salida mientras me golpeó en el pecho.

- ¡Que me dejes! - volvió a golpearme - ¡Regreso con el japonés, y luego iré con Fin y no volveré a verte nunca! -ahora me empujó, y sólo pude dejarme hacer. Lo escuché, sin entender nada.

- No, no puedes salir ahora. Podrían mordert-

- ¡Pues lárgate tú! Quizá encuentres lo que mereces y te maten. - interrumpió con voz ahogada, comenzando a sollozar. - No quiero que vengas conmigo. No quiero volver a verte, imbécil. - volvió a morderse el labio, pero, tras echarle una última mirada a Ice, cerró la puerta con fuerza con una última frase.

''Te odio''.

Y, de nuevo, silencio. Oscuridad, silencio y olor a muerto.

- ...Lo siento. -escuché entonces, casi asustándome. Me giré, sin saber cuando comencé a temblar. Miré al chico de ojos verde pálido y cabello rubio. Su rostro manchado con la sangre de Ice... Su altura. No sé qué, pero algo me hizo sentir que lo necesitaba ahora. Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que si hablaba iba a llorar.

Yo, ese chico alegre que jamás lloraba...

- ... -No parecía saber bien qué decir. De hecho se veía algo nervioso y dudoso de haber hablado conmigo. - Me llamo Govert. -susurró. Disimulaba bastante bien que no había visto nada de ésto, pero yo no necesitaba ignorarlo. - ... Tu... Amigo... Sólo está dolido. - dijo únicamente, sonrojándose un poco al tratar de consolarme.

Pero yo no creía eso. De hecho, este dolor que sentía presionar era por haber perdido de este modo a Noru. Me atormentaba pensar cómo me había abrazado hace apenas unas horas, como... Habíamos dormido juntos. Ni éramos pareja, ¿saben? Pero yo... Había intentado matar a su hermano.

Creí haber experimentado todo lo malo de este nuevo mundo, pero me equivocaba.

_No había visto ni la punta de iceberg._

__Al no responder, él puso una mano en mi hombro y no pude contenerme. Probablemente me avergonzaría, pero me derrumbé allí mismo. Abracé a ese perfecto desconocido con fuerza y sollocé ahogando el sonido contra él. Tardó un poco, pero me devolvió el abrazo y soportó lo fuerte que lo apreté, deseando dejar de sentir esta angustia.

_Pero sólo acababa de comenzar._ Y en menos de lo que yo pensaba, un preocupado Sueco haría a Noru regresar conmigo por un inquietante mensaje.

* * *

¿Cuánto llevo si actualizar? No me digan, y sé que este cap es medio fail 8'DD NO ME DIGAN(?) Sólo lo perdón (?) Y... Well, muchas gracias si aún con todo se molestaron en leer /

Por cierto~ No sabía bien qué nombre poner, pero Govert es Holanda u/u No controlo mucho sobre lo que predomina sobre él ;A; Y...Y... Juro actualizar más pronto esta o las otras historias! *Huye salvajemente* Por cierto, los reviews me hacen tontamente feliz -(?)-

Un beso :33!


End file.
